


Making it right (Wrong)

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, It'll make sense in the end, More tags will be added as I remember what needs to be tagged, Murder, Not What It Looks Like, Out of Body Experiences, Remus Sanders angst, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, The tags are a mess and so is the story, the boys have issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Remus has never showed his love for others in healthy ways,  but this time he's gone much MUCH too farBut if his death will get Deceit accepted, then so be it





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Get out of here, you snake!” _

_ “You don't know what's good for Thomas.” _

_ “You're just a liar. What do you know?” _

_ “You have no purpose here.” _

Remus hugged his knees and rocked, hearing Deceit sobbing from the other room. 

He knew it was his fault, really. The others didn't understand how important Deceit really is. Well… they used to understand. After all, Deceit was the one who kept Remus away from Thomas. Things got so much worse for Deceit after he showed himself. It would've been better for everyone if Remus had stayed in the dark where he belonged. Bit late for that now.

Well… maybe not. 

Remus smiled, pulling out a pen and paper. 

He knew how to fix everything. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deceit woke up to violent knocking

“Just a minute, Remus!”

From behind the door, he heard a loud growl before the door was kicked down by Roman. He had his sword out in front of him and murder in his very red eyes. His pristine white suit was covered in red stains.

“YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! “

Deceit ducked behind his bed, just in time to miss being impaled on Roman’s sword.

“Roman, please!”

He raised his hands above his head, summoning the shield that Remus had made for him a month ago. Seeing it only made Roman angrier.

“WHY SHOULD I SHOW YOU MERCY IF YOU DIDN'T SHOW IT TO HIM?”

“Roman, what are you talking about?!”

“YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"


	2. Chapter 2

“What are you talking about?”

Roman growled and snapped, transporting them both to the light side’s living room, Deceit falling to the floor.

“Ugh, my head. Roman, what are we-”

He looks up and sees the table… with Remus’ body laying on it. 

“Remus? What are you- oh. Oh no.”

Deceit’s dagger stuck out of his chest, with a note taped to it, he read it, voice cracking.

“You’re Welcome, D. S. ….Roman, I didn't do this, you have to believe me! Remus, this isn't funny. This isn't funny! Wake up! Wake up!”

“Deceit-”

Deceit grabbed Remus’s shoulders and shook them.

“WAKE UP, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WAKE UP!”

“Deceit!”

Roman pulled him away. 

“He’s gone.”

“He was- He- This isn't right! He can't be! He was my best friend! I- ...I loved him.”

Roman watched him distrustfully before slowly pulling him into a hug. Deceit wasn't sure which of them were trembling more.

“Who did this to him, Roman?”

“I don't know. ...But I will make him suffer.”

Remus hummed, watching from a nearby bookshelf and kicking his feet

“Well, that didn't go according to plan”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highkey proud of this

Remus watched the others trickle in. Virgil swung at Deceit, Roman having to take his hands and explain. He could still smell Patton’s vomit, Logan was holding him close in the kitchen and rocking him, trying to hold back tears of his own. 

And eventually they all left. It'd been three days, no one came in the living room anymore. They'd either come through to the kitchen, grab their food and hurry away without looking at him, or, in Virgil’s case, just not leave their rooms entirely. 

Remus hadn't seen Deceit at all, since. He'd been bouncing between rooms, not wanting to go back to the dark alone. 

The last person he expected to see was Virgil. Remus couldn't tell if his hands were shaking that hard on their own or if he was stimming, but either way he put them in his pockets as soon as he got to the couch, curling up and avoiding looking at the body on the table. 

“You know… I keep expecting this to be some sort of elaborate joke. If it is, I'll kill you again, but… I never thought I'd miss your obnoxious laugh. Deceit… isn't okay. None of us are, really, but I don't think the dude’s eaten in days. He's in my room right now. ...Asleep, finally. He's been struggling with that. I'd ask you so many questions if I could, but the biggest one is why frame him?”

Remus moved from on top of the shelf to sit on top of his body in front of him, which felt just as weird as it sounds. 

“I mean, I thought you loved him. He's been having nightmares of himself killing you every night. Did you really hate him so much that your suicide note was to frame him for murder? ...I don't know, maybe you had some weird motive. God knows that none of us can understand how your mind works. I miss you, Remus. ...but I need to let you go. We're having your funeral tomorrow. Patton sewed Bessie a tie.”

It comes out as half sob, half laugh. Virgil stands and sniffs, looking down at Remus’ body. 

“I hope… I don't know what I hope. Don't know if I can, even. I just wish I could see you again. ...Goodbye, Remus. I'll see you tomorrow.”

Remus watched him walk away and he looked down at his body. 

“I guess we've got until tomorrow, then.”


End file.
